


Kiss Your Sassafras

by elldotsee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ghost Drifting, Kaiju fighting is foreplay, Love in an Elevator, M/M, Ranger Danger Hotson, Ranger Holmes, Sass, Sexual Tension, These two are seriously so steamy I couldn’t help myself, going up as they’re going down, that was a terrible lift sex joke, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee
Summary: After a close call during a Kaiju battle, Rangers Holmes and Watson feel a desperate need to reconnect, in every way possible.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 66





	Kiss Your Sassafras

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drift Compatible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036611) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



> Despite being a very huge fan of Drift Compatible, I had never seen the movie upon which it is based, Pacific Rim. So today, JBaillier decided to fix that and we watched it “together” from half a globe away. Then she went to bed and I had a lot of thoughts about John and Sherlock and the delicious things they’d get up to and... well. This was the result. She was pleased with it, so here you go. Enjoy some sexy rangers who can’t keep their eyes or hands off of each other

The electricity between them was such a palpable thing, Sherlock was surprised the rest of the room seemed wholly unaffected by it. It was building, a crescendo reaching its peak, a precarious balance before a tip into freefall. John felt it too, of course he did. Sherlock would have known that even without the persistent feelings tugging at their neural link. They were raw and a bit feral, the ghost drifting version of a very possessive and very sexy _growl_.

It had been a close call and they had scarcely made it out of their last Kaiju encounter intact. For one terrifying moment, their connection had gone dark as an unseen hit had ricocheted off the right side of the Jaeger and rendered John momentarily unconscious. Sherlock had stayed calm, taking a step forward to shield their now weak side and fought with all his might, even while repeating John’s name like a mantra until a lifetime later — less than a minute in reality— John’s reply came.

They’d stumbled out of the Jaeger once it had landed on the launch pad and Sherlock had wanted nothing more than to bundle John away right then and there, to check him over inch by inch until he was certain that he really was whole and okay. But they’d been immediately surrounded, swept up in a sea of people offering congratulations and analysis and even a few groupie recruits wanting selfies.

Sherlock cleared his throat, feeling John perk up before he lifted his eyes from the conversation he was engaged in a few metres away.

“Ranger Watson. I believe a debriefing is in order before we join the rest in celebration. Do you agree?”

The question scarcely made it out of Sherlock’s mouth and it certainly needn’t have. John was already nodding, a very convincingly serious look on his face as he abruptly shook his conversation partner’s hand and marched toward the door, his back straight and his eyes forward. Sherlock’s mouth practically watered at the sight and he hurried after him as casually as possible. A few hands patted his back as he passed, the room becoming more and more crowded by the moment with people wanting to be a part, however small and insignificant, of another job well done, another threat neutralised. Not that they had had anything to do with the neutralisation. That had been solely John and Sherlock’s doing, once again.

Sherlock followed John down several corridors to a rarely occupied lift, used mainly for service people and the occasional medic crew.

Stop that. We’re going to get caught!

Stop what? 

Sherlock could practically see John’s mock-innocent smile and batted eyelashes. He blew a breath out through his nose in feigned annoyance and watched John’s shoulders shake with supressed laughter.

_ Stop. That. _ We can’t giggle. This is serious. I need you. Right now. Sooner, even. Hurry.

Such impatience. Rangers should be disciplined, not indulgent of every whim. 

They finally reached the lift and Sherlock pressed the button, his retort interrupted by the arrival of another person as the lift doors opened.

“Watson, Holmes. Excellent work out there today. Where are you headed in such a hurry? The party is just starting!”

Sherlock didn’t bother even looking to see who was asking such idiotic questions, nor did he wait to hear John’s inane answer. He surged into the lift, ready to pull John by the shirt collar if necessary. But John was right behind him, striding in with that same business-as-usual air. In contrast, Sherlock thought he must look damn near desperate by now. He didn’t risk a glance down, but he didn’t have to. He could feel the tight restraint of his flies as his arousal heightened with the heady mix of John’s presence in such an enclosed space. It was nearly unbearable.

The doors slid shut and Sherlock watched as, with a smirk, John reached over and tapped his badge against the screen, pressing “override all stops” on the screen. He turned excruciatingly slowly and the smirk vanished as he crowded Sherlock against the wall, stepping between his legs and surging up for a bruising kiss.

Took you long enough. Thought you might draw this out all night. 

The anticipation is half the fun. 

I’m offended, John. Surely the main act is ALL the fun. 75% at _least._

John chuckled against Sherlock’s lips, nibbling his lower lip when Sherlock tried to stick it out in an unconvincing pout. There was no more conversation after that, coherent thoughts giving way to the abstract, to sensations and emotions and _Ohhh John. God yes, Sherlock. Yes, right there, more, more, ahhhhh._

There wasn’t time — nor did either of them have the endurance— for much more than some delicious frottage and a mutual wank, though Sherlock promised John he would “wrap that bloody gorgeous mouth” around him just as soon as they made it back to their room.

They tucked themselves back into their trousers, wiping hands on vests and giggling together at the way their chests were still heaving in sync, their cheeks flushed and hair mussed.

Sherlock pointed to their reflections in the mirrored doors.

“Those two look like they just had really bloody good sex.”

“Christ, we sure fucking _did_. Kaiju killing and a quickie in a lift. All in a day’s work. God, I love our job.”

“It certainly has its perks.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is very cleverly (yes if I do say so myself) taken from Aerosmith’s ‘Love in an Elevator’. 
> 
> (Edited. Thank you to shiplocks for pointing out my Freudian slip. 😉)
> 
> _I'm gonna be a real fast talker  
>  And have me a love affair_
> 
> _Gotta get my timin' right  
>  It's a test that I gotta pass  
> I'll chase you all the way to stairway, honey  
> Kiss your sassafras _


End file.
